gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuruma
3D universe inspiration I Think the rear of it looks a little like the vauxhall vectra does anyone agree? --Grandtheftautodude 15:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think the front of it on the LCS rendition looks like a 2000 Honda Accord. Most likely manufactured by Dinka if it shows up on the GTAIV era. --ChanJaoming 04:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I have had the assumption that the kuruma is based on a MK2 Ford Mondeo everytime I look at it however I have also thought about the possibility of it being VAUXHALL VECTRA but I'm most sure that the Kuruma is probably a Ford Mondeo.Andrew nicholson 18:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Both of you might be right... though I've never seen both those cars in America. I would have to agree to the rear portion of the Vauxhall Vectra and the Ford Mondeo might be slightly wider in terms of wheelbase. I'm biased on my opinion due to the fact I drive an Accord. http://www.vauxhallwebsite.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2008/08/vauxhall_vectra.jpg - Tail lights / rear http://static.howstuffworks.com/gif/vehicle-pictures/2000/honda/accord/00802041990002-480.jpg - Grill portion LCS http://www.wisebuyers.co.uk/cars/300/Ford/mondeo2000_1.jpg - Frame Also, it's been speculated around 2003 that it's lenient towards a Chrysler 300M.--ChanJaoming 09:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ChanJaoming that wasn't the ford mondeo I was talking about it was the 2nd Generation(1993-2000) in 1997 model year form.Try looking at http://www.whatcar.com 1.look at the car review box on the left 2.click on used 3.select Make:Ford Model:Mondeo (1993-2000) one and you'll see what I mean about thinking the kuruma is a ford mondeo.Andrew nicholson 17:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) GTA 5? There should be a Schyster Kuruma in GTA 5, as both sedan and convertible, based off Chrysler 200. Powered by a I4 engine. If rockstar did that, WIN. If not, wait till GTA 6. We'll see. By GTA 5 and find out. Jason Diaz 02:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) New replacements In GTA IV, the Kuruma is replaced by these cars: Declasse Premier, Dinka Chavos, and the Bravado Feroci And in GTA V, it is replaced by the Karin Asterope. NB: There should be a sedan version of Dinka Blista. Maibatsu Kuruma comes back in 2015 Updated the info as the Kuruma makes a comeback in Grand Theft Auto V (GTA:O Heists Update). Merry Christmas! Armour I don't see that it would be a modification, but a trailer scene shows that it is stolen in a job, suggesting it is already armoured and is stolen because it is valuable and useful. Leo68 (talk) 00:05, December 17, 2014 (UTC) But I think there should be a stock version too, it would be unlikely for the Kuruma to be only available as an armored car (talk) 00:59, December 17, 2014 (UTC) A stock version will most likely be available also, since possibly some players will want to customize it, besides another armoured car is in-game already for xbox one, doubt there will be just two, Halcrow1215 (talk) 09:38, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Available in story mode??? Check this video. At exactly 1:47, you can see a Kuruma!! Is this real? Is the car available in single play on PC?? AndreEagle17 15:02, October 21, 2015 (UTC) : Mods. • • 15:24, October 21, 2015 (UTC) 3D Universe "Factual correction" The car seems heavily based on the 1st generation Chevrolet Corsa, which is equivalent to the 2nd generation Opel Corsa, the Corsa B. Comparing the Kuruma to the Chrysler Sebring, the Dodge Intrepid and the Honda Accord and then comparing it with the Corsa makes it clear. It may not be actually based on the Corsa, but it does bear a bigger resemblance to the Corsa more than to the others. Alaux (talk) 06:50, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Kuruma-front.png|GTA III Kuruma - Front view Corsa-front.jpg|Opel Corsa B - Front view Kuruma-back.jpg|GTA III Kuruma - Rear view Corsa-back.jpg|Opel Corsa B - Rear view HD Universe "Factual correction" I feel as if it is not a Toyota Camry but instead a Subaru STI. Someone in my family owns a Subaru STI and the resemblance is extremely close with the branding being changed. I showed a picture of the Kuruma to my friend and the person that owns it and they both agreed that it resembles the STI. Keep in mind this is for GTA 5 only. Thank you that is all. Dnsbrules (talk) 00:42, December 19, 2019 (UTC) :Firstly, learn to read. Nowhere does this article state the visual inspiration of either model is a Camry. That section is talking solely about the name. :Secondly, the parts that take inspiration from the Impreza WRX STi are already listed in the description, the primary influence is clearly the Mitsubishi Lancer (EVO X) though. This and the Sultan share many features from both the Subaru and the Mitsubishi (along with the Sultan primarily using a Lexus IS300/Toyota Altezza) and that is about to be further complicated by the addition of the Sultan Classic which harks back to the GTA SA rendition of the Sultan being primarily Subaru-based. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:09, December 19, 2019 (UTC)